


Chaotic Energy Collection

by Pervy_Nerd



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Multi, Patrick Hockstetter lemon, Patrick Hockstetter smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervy_Nerd/pseuds/Pervy_Nerd
Summary: A collection of Patrick Hockstetter x reader tales, featuring an array of different concepts and ideas.*=18+ NSFW ContentYou have been warned.
Relationships: Patrick Hockstetter & Reader, Patrick Hockstetter/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	1. *I Don't Care

High school life used to be so boring for you. Boring school work, boring friends, a boring little town of Derry. Perhaps a part of you just felt you were meant for something better than Derry and all the little people in it. No one really caught your attention, especially not in the halls of the high school. A guy would really have to grab you and make some profound statement to get you to notice him. But all the boys in your school were too pussy to do something like that. Like I said, you found them all so boring.

You barley even knew Patrick Hockstetter exsisted until you were partnered up with him for a science project randomly. You recall one of your girlfriends tell you a rumor or two about him. The more you thought about it, there were always rumors about that small group of boys that called themselves The Bowers Gang. You didn't pay much attention, just a handful of socially handicapped weirdos that picked on the underclassmen.

"Y/N, and Patrick." The teacher announced, looking up from his clipboard. Patrick? Who the hell was Patrick? In the moment you couldn't recall, and with a furrowed brow you looked around the room at your peers. Your gaze glazed over a dark haired, pale, lanky boy that sported a sharp grin. His glassy eyes stared back at you. It didn't really make you uncomfortable, it was just, odd to you.

"Ugh, that sucks. I'm sorry." You friend said to you as you got up to move. You shrugged, didn't matter to you really. Your mind was on the assignment.

"It's fine."

"No, Y/N, that guys a creep." She warns you.

"Then I'll be careful." You said with low, tired eyelids. You weren't in the mood to be told what to do. You never were. You threw your bag over your shoulder and walked over to the desk he sat at in the back. You tossed your bag onto the desk and sat down next him. He looked up from the instructions for the assignment that layed on the surface of the table.

"Hey there." He grinned up at you again as you sat down in your seat. You didn't pay him much attention, you rummaged through your back to get out your notebook. You didn't say anything until you had all your work set up. Then you looked at him. He was still smiling. His line of sight travelled from the paper and notebook covered desk, then back to you. You stared at each other for a moment, the other refusing to speak until the other did. Eventually, he tilted his head down and to the side. As if to ask: 'You gonna say anything?'

"So how do you wanna do this?" You finally asked after a sigh. His smile didn't leave his pale face. You noticed his teeth were insanley white for someone like him. He looked at the papers and took a breath.

"Aw, I was hoping to get to know my new partner a little better." He leaned his elbows on the table and folded his fingers between each other and shook his shoulders in a jest from side to side. You didn't bat an eye. Your unamused expression stuck as you stared back him.

"Smooth." You barked. "I'm not great with equations, so I can do litterally everything else if you just figure out the math portion." You say flatley as you look back at your paper. His smile vanished. You looked back up and was almost surprised at his now equally dull expression. "That cool?" You ask, shaking the pencil inbetween your fingers. He just nodded.

"Sure." He slid some papers towards him to look at. That class ended shortly after that, since most of that period was being taught the shit for the assignment anyways. The bell rang, and you packed up quickly. Patrick watched you, his eyes going from your toes, to your legs, to your butt, up your torso, to your bust and then your face. You caught him and glared at him. "See you tomorrow." He smiled. You walked away.

The next day you walked into class, and sat down beside him. He checked you out, once again. When you asked where his work was, he shrugged and claimed he forgot about it. You sighed.

"It's fine, just get it done in class today, we have the whole week to work on it." You told him, focusing back on your work. You just wanted to get it done and over with. That class, Patrick pretended to work and instead spent the entire time flirting and being a general annoyance. He leaned over your shoulder at times and gave a large grin. You ignored him and once that bell rang, you were out of there.

The next day he seemed to get closer and closer, almost no work done. And the day after, was even worse.

You sat down and Patrick appeared to be working. The two of you sat in silence as you worked the project. You paused abruptly when you felt cold, long fingers run up your bare thigh. Apparently a bad day to wear shorts. You threw his hand away, on for him to replace it again. When you threw it away the second time, you swear you heard him growl. He would have said something about it, but once the period was over, you only leaned in and glared at him.

"Get the work done tomorrow." You barked. He smiled.

"Or what?"

"Or I'll do it myself, and make sure you don't get any credit!" You threatened. He scoffed behind you as you stomped out of the room. You were shocked when you saw Patrick standing outside by your car after school.

"Hey!" You barked when he saw you, clearly a little more than annoyed.

"What do you want?" You groaned at him. When you got closer to open your car door, Patrick reached out and grabbed your arm. He used that grasp to push you into the car. "What the fuck-"

"Are you a fucking idiot?"

"What!?" You questioned. He chuckled and looked away and then back to you.

"You don't fucking get it do you? You've caught my eye, baby girl." He shook his head from side to side and cooed at the nick name with that smile.

"No! You don't get it! I've seen the way you look at me, I've felt your clamy ass hands on me! I don't fucking care! I don't care! I don't care about you! I don't see you! You're like a blank fucking space to me!" You shouted at him. His eyes widened, and his lips parted in a small look of shock. His grasp weaked, so you threw your arm away to knock him back a bit. You threw open your car door and drove away as fast possible. He watched you, his chest heaving with rage and anger.

You walked into class, expecting a fight. Expecting to have him pout and confront you. You had already prepared to do the work. When you sat down in a huff, you looked at him expecting him to say something. But, he didn't. He was dead silent. When you sat down, he pulled his notebook out and let it fall onto the table.

"Done." He said. He didn't even look at you. You took it, and looked it over. The last day to work on this, tomorrow you had to present. He didn't do anything, but stare at you the entire class. When you noticed, you turned and stared back.

"Can I help you?" You asked, a little upset. He didn't say anything, he just looked you up and down. That was about all he did that day.

When you had to present, you did all the work. All he did was stand with you and watch you talk. When the teacher asked what he did, he just said:

"The equations, and math." And that was about it. You thought that would be the end of your Patrick experience. That he qould just leave you alone. You sat with your friend again, but you felt eyes on you. You didn't even need to ask why. All of a sudden, you saw Patrick everywhere. You saw him watching you when you passed him in the hall. You saw him watching you at lunch. He was everywhere. You lost your mind when you saw him at the corner store one day, and later when you thought you saw the Bowers gang drive by to cat call you and your friends. Only, Patrick didn't participate.

The next time you saw him, you were passing each other in the hallway when classes were in and there was no one but the two of you. When you passed, he gave and tasteless wink.

"Okay!" You shouted at him. He stopped, and turned with a cruel grin. "What the fuck is your problem!?" He shrugged, and sauntered closer to you.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Oh suck a dick! You've been following me."

"I thought I was invisible to you, a blanck..space?" He chuckled.

"You're stalking me you creep!" He reached out as you spoke and wrapped his fingers around your waist. "What the fuck are you-" But before you could say another word, he crash his lips into yours. You hardly had time to react and before you knew it, you were practically making out in the hallway. When you heard footsteps, Patrick dragged you away into the empty girl's bathroom nearby. You became trapped in a stall. Pressed up against the metal walls. His hands wondered and held you close as if he craved you. His hips naturally bucked into yours and his lips caressed yours. You'd never guess he'd be such a great kisser.

You could hardly keep up with what he was doing to you. All you could do was relax, moan, and enjoy yourself. Before you knew it, his hands were gropping your breasts, his mouth was on your neck suck and biting, and he was undressing you to the best of his ability.

He panted into your chest as he undid your pants and threw them down to your ankles. His fingers flew. Taking care to make you squirm for him. He rubbed your clit and once satisfied with that, started fingering you. Curling his fingers inside of you, forcing a gasp out of you.

"F-Fuck Pat-"

"Shhhh!" He hushed you, kissing you roughly to keep you quiet, forcing his tongue down your throat. He hooked his arms under your legs, throwing you against the stall and holding you there. Suddenly you felt his cock rub against you and you gasped when he pressed up, and let you fall a little onto him. He filled you, making you bite your lip to keep you from moaning. He took almost no time to start fucking you, hard and fast. Your mind went into a wirl, you hardly knew what was happening to you. All you knew was he good he made you feel.

You clung to him as he fucked you senseless. He couldn't help but grunt and moan at the pleasure. You wrapped your legs around his waist to keep him close as you got closer and closer. Through the pants and haze in the heated moment you bit down on your lip to keep yourself from crying out. Only to have your teeth break the flesh as you felt your orgasm wash over you. When you opened your mouth to make a sound, he once again kissed you. Sucking on your broken lip that began bleeding.

He let out a grunt, and bit down on your lip. Forcing more blood to flow into his mouth. He shuttered, and his grasp on you tightened as you felt him cum. The endorphins flooded your system as you struggle to catch your breath. The pain of your new cut was sore, but not unbreable. He pulled away from the kiss to look into your heavy eyes. He smiled, the blood from your cut covering his, and your lips.

He let you down and you cleaned yourself up after a good minute of panting. When you bell rang, you had to hall ass out of there. When you reached the hall with bloody lips, you looked up at Patrick who kissed you again.

"See ya 'round, baby girl." He licked his red lips, and walked off down the hall. Fading into the figures of other students.

Maybe not everyone there at Derry High was so boring.


	2. *Be Gentle, Okay!?

"See you shitheads tomorrow!" You laughed as you pushed yourself out of Belch's car with your school bag wrapped around your shoulder. The four laughed back and shouted several other curses at you as the lanky figure of Patrick followed you out.

"Oh fuck off, Y/N!" Henry shouted back with a cackle before Belch yelled goodbye and drove away. Thin fingers wrapped around your waist and roughly pulled you to owner's body. You walked with Patrick's hips pressed against yours down the driveway to his house. No one would be home now, and Patrick had already made his plans known. Through breathless lips he had declared how much he wanted to, "fuck your brains out." During a makeout session at lunch under the bleachers. He probably would have done the deed right there and then, if it weren't for that wretched bell.

Within seconds after making it into the solitude of the entryway, he was all over you. You barley managed to toss your bag down before you felt those hands snake their way around you. He pressed your body against his, your chest pressed against his as his lips attacked yours. He let out small huffs and grunts of lust, of aggressive want. You slowly became more and more irritated with him. You barley kissed back and made small efforts to move away which he ignored entirley. This was routine at this point. The rough, rushed sex. It was hot at first but after a while of dating Patrick, you became easily bored. You became more and more adjitated as this moment went on. You struggled against his grasp as he backed you up against a wall of his parent's living room.

"P-Patrick...Pat-I-Patt. Patrick. Patrick!" You eventually shouted at him. Your voice echoed through the room for a second in silence. He froze, his lips pulverized around your neck mid-bite. Your chest heaved with nervousness as you awaited his response.

"What?" He growled into your skin before pulled his head up and looking down at you. His green eyes glared down into yours, clearly unhappy with you.

"Do you always have to be so damn rough? I mean couldn't be a little more...gentle? Have some variety for fuck's sake!" You begged. A smile stretched across Patrick's lips. That tight, thin smile that made your stomach turn a little with anticipation. You watched as he looked down at your body pressed against the wall and licked his lips. He bounced his hips from side to side as he spoke with a breathy whisper.

"Gentle, huh?" He asked with a hoarse tone to his voice.

"Yeah, I just thought-" He cut you off with a kiss. A...sweet kiss. It caught your breath and left you still for a moment. His grasp on you loosened and became, tender. Once you started kissing him back with the same sweetness, he pulled away. Leaving his nose pressed against yours as he let you breath for a moment with your eyes closed.

"If its gentle you want," he dragged one pad of his middle finger up your side, pulling up your shirt so he grazed your soft skin, "gentle you'll get." He cooed into your cheek before brushing his lips against yours. You pursed your lips, looking for another kiss. He obliged. His tongue only ventured past your lips to lick them seducivley, going beyond when yours met his. He held one hand comfortably to your hip while the other drew patterns on your lower and middle back under your shirt. It produced a tingling sensatiom under your skin that drove you wild. You suddenly craved his lips and his touch unlike before. You let out small moans that he almost seemed to ignore. He'd always giggle at the sounds you made before, but right now he was holding back.

You reached up and held the back of his neck to keep his lips on yours, your other hand held the arm around your hip. It felt so forgien, yet so wonderful to have him so lovingly. Even if it was an act. He walked you back to the center of the living room, taking his lips away from yours and laying soft kisses across your cheeks, your jaw, and down your neck. You waited for him to bite and ruin it all. But he didn't dare. Instead, he let his hot breath flair against your skin making a shiver go down your spine. He lifted up your shirt at your waist with both hands as he kissed your flesh. Pulling away to toss it off of you and aside. Once discarded, he looked over your torso with heavy lidded eyes. He dragged his knuckles up and down the skin that showed before he leaned down and kissed down your body from your collar bone to your belly. His fingers unbuttoned and unzipped your pants. Then he began to kiss down your legs as he revealed more and more skin. You let out moans of his name. He couldn't help but smile when he made it back up to your waist.

You felt his teeth against your belly as he pressed his lips there. He knelt there for a moment, dargging his hands up and down your legs. He took deep breaths before standing again to take off your bra. He kissed you again as he did, popping it off with ease. He looked in your eyes with a grin as he tossed it aside. He couldn't help but grope you. Roughly at first in his own lust before he paused with them in his hands. He took a long breath as he starred down at you, remembering. He dragged the rest of his grasp down softly. Then leaning down to lick up inbetween them. You wanted him the more he touched you. He held one of your breasts in one hand, his thumb circling the nipple playfully. He chuckled to himself when it became hard. He watched you close your eyes and throw your head back in a moan as he sucked on it.

"Sit down." He had you sit down on the couch as he knelt before you. He opened your legs before him and slid his fingers up and down your thighs. At this point, it felt more like teasing. It started to become a little unbearable. Once he pulled off your panties you felt a false relief. He never really took his time once they were down. But this time, Patrick took his sweet time getting to you. He licked down your inner thighs slowly.

"Patrick." You hissed.

"What? I'm just being gentle with you baby." He smiled up at you before finally touching you. His tongue started down at the bottom of your entrance and then he made his way up to to your clit. There, he licked a few times before pulling away to take a breath, then coming back to paint around it with the tip of his tongue. You let your head rock back and lay on the back of the couch as he ate you out. He teased your clit relentlessly, almost to orgasm. Until he decided he'd switch. He inserted a finger into your swollen and wet pussy. He twisted it up slowly, making you squirm. He smiled as your hips rocked against his hand. Surley he would make you cum when he used a second finger. He curled them inside you and watched you as you writhed. The slow pace he was at made the sensation so much stronger. You came so close to cumming before he pulled away.

"Ah!" You let out a cry before he kissed your clit. It made you snear with a whimper. He crawled up you as he kissed up your body to your neck.

"Tell me you want my cock." He whispered in your ear before nibbling your earlobe.

"Patrick-"

"Tell me you want my cock." He demanded the second time. "And maybe I'll let you cum." He grinded his clothed bulge against you.

"I want your cock." You gasped for him. He rewarded you with a loving kiss.

"Good girl." He knelt before the couch to take off his shirt and pants. He held onto your torso as he teased you for a moment before succumbing to his own needs. He let out a deep growl as he slid into you with ease. The pressure building in your stomach became worse and your gut twisted as he began to move. Already you were close. He watched his cock disappear inside of you as he made slow, deep thrusts. He grunted inbetween thrusts as he held himself to be slow and gentle. You could barley handle it. You were so close. More. More. A few more thrusts and you felt it. You let out a gasp and held onto him as you came around his cock. He adjusted himself and started thrusting again as he buried his face into your neck. Your orgasms always made him weak, no matter how much he hated to admit it. When you came for him, he nearly creamed his pants.

"Fuck." You panted into his neck as he held you tightly, his thrusts becoming more and more intense and passionate. He held his eyes closed tight as he gently fucked you against his parent's couch. He moaned and gasped as he got closer and closer. You felt it build again. "I-I'm gonna- fuck Pat I'm gonna cum."

"Do it. Cum for me Y/N." He growled in your ear as he tensed. He clung to you as he thrusted deep into you over and over again. Hitting you until you came for him again. Once you did, he let out a helpless and pent up grunt. His body tensed as he twitched and came. His jaw dropped. You felt him release as he held you.

"Shit." You panted with a smile. Patrick panted into your chest as he hid his facr between your boobs. His eyes closed, he lifted your head to kiss you passionately before standing, and dusting himself off before he got dressed. "See...being gentle ain't so bad." You smiled up at him. He huffed out a smile.


	3. *I Forgot

Damn it. How could you be so stupid to leave your band instrument at school? Now you had to walk all the way back to school to grab it before they locked up the school for the weekend.

Your footsteps echoed loudly in the empty hallway, the only sound you could hear other than the whistles being blown in the distance from football practice. The echo gave you chills, and the way the light from the setting sun fell through the few windows made the whole school so creepy. You felt like you were in a horror movie.

You sped walked to the band room, where you opened the heavy concrete door to find the room entirley desterted. The teacher gone, all lights off. Only the light from a few windows illuminated the dark room for you search for your instrument. You stepped in, and began creeping around. You jumped a little when you heard the large door shut firmly behind you. You turned to find no one there, though your instincts told you otherwise. Your eyes darted from dark corner to dark corner looking for another person. But you found no one. Thinking you were alone, you turned around.

"Oh shit!" You screeched, throwing yourself back and tripping over one of the plastic chairs of the band room and tumbling to the floor in a ruckus. Two beady, glassy, blue/green eyes had come out of the darkness. Effectively scarring you shitless. A loud, high pitched laugh followed as you struggled on the cold floor. You rubbed your head and looked up at the tall, slim figure that loomed over you. You could barley make out the details, but a blind person could tell it was Patrick.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." Patrick lied with a cruel grin. He leaned over and held out a hand, more like claws, and offered to help you up. What the hell was Patrick doing in the band room? What the hell was he doing at the school so late anyways? And what the hell was he doing around you? You had only spoken a handful of times, bumped into each other twice now, and maybe on occasion you had caught him watching you during gym.

You took his hand, and with a surprising amount of strength he pulled you up and into his chest in one swift movement. You slammed into him and grabbed onto his biceps to keep yourself stable. You let out a surprised gasp, before realizing how close you were and throwing yourself away from him.

"Sorry." You told him sheepishly before going back to looking for what you came here for.

"What are you doing here so late?" Patrick asked, watching you.

"I left my instrument." You tried to dismiss him, but of course it didn't work. He followed you throughout your search, until you were close to the brick wall to the farthest of the large room. At that point, you began cornering you. Silently shifting to block your way. You moved to one side to slip through, where he would then step in your way. Your heart racing, you just wanted to avoid looking at him. You were never the girl to admit that you liked someone, or let them know they were attractive. Especially not someone like Patrick. Who, you had to admit, you had fantasized about before.

"Hey, you're not going anywhere." He hummed over you. For a split second, you saw an opening to run. Your were quick on your feet to make it past, but not quick enough. One of his long arms reached out and grabbed you to pull you back into the wall. Pressing himself against you so you were trapped. "Sorry sexy. I just have to have you." He chuckled, starring down at you. Your heart leaped out of your chest as you felt his hands slide down your body. One hand to grope you, the other to reach down your pants. You let out a soft gasp. His lips pressed against yours to muffle your soft moans.

He touched you as he pleased, taking off your shirt and bra first and gropping you harshly. Sucking and biting your nipples before working up to your neck where did the same. Leaving hickies across your neck and chest. It drove you crazy. Your chest heaved as you took deep breathes between kissing. Letting him do what he wanted to you, and loving it. He placed a knee between your legs and rocked your hips back and forth as he made out with you. Letting you moan into his sloppy lips.

"Mmmhh good girl." He cooed in your ear as he reached down your pants once again and snaking his fingers down. "All nice and wet for me." He pulled down your pants harshly, kneeling as he did so. Taking a knee, and forcing your ankle to rest on his knee so you were spread naked for him. He smiled, his chest heaving as he gazed at you. You let out a harsh gasp once he started kissing down there, and when he used his tongue just right. You let yourself lean against the brick wall and melt.

He licked your clit, drawing long circles around it just to toy with you. Playing you perfectly so you squirmed above him, reaching down and gently tugging his hair. You felt close once he started fingering you. Curling his fingers inside to bring you closer and closer. Letting the sound of your pleasure bounce against the walls.

"Oohh Goood." You let out, admiting total defeat to him as you got closer. Once he pulled away, leaving you needy and helpless, you quivered slightly and let out a fustrated grunt. "H-Hey." You opened your eyes and watched as he stood, liking his lips and laughing at your state. In another quick movement, he turned and pressed you against the wall so he rubbed against your ass. His cock completely out now, teasing you.

"You want it so badly?" He whispered in your ear, sending a shiver down your spine. You nodded shyly. "Beg for it." He growled.

"Please Patrick."

"More."

"Please, fuck me Patrick. I want your cock." You whimpered. You felt him chuckle before he slid deep inside you. You let out a cry as he filled you, and without hesitation started to thrust. In and out of you over and over again until he had you mindlessly crying his name. The sound of your cries, his grunts, and his hips slapping into your ass filled the room entirley. He held you hips tightly as he fucked you relentless into the wall. Your eyes rolled in the back of your head as you got painfully closer. You came around him easily. Forcing a solid moan from him as he rested his head on your shoulder, continuing to pound you into the wall.

"Fuck, you're gonna make me cum naughty girl." He growled as he got closer and closer. Your second orgasm is what forced it from him. He let out a harsh cry as he came. Shaking as he dug his nails into your flesh. Once he caught his breath, he pulled away and got dressed. Leaving you panting against the wall. It took you moment to realize exactly what just happened. You got dressed, still shaking a little and breathing heavily. A hard slap on your ass shook you for a second. "Your flutes by the desk. See you around, sexy." Patrick told you as he started walking to the door. Giving you a criminally charismatic wink before leaving you there with flushed cheeks.


	4. *Quarry Quickie

Summertime, and the living is easy! Say goodbye school and hello freedom! You've traded books for your boys and you're feeling care free. Everyone is. Especially you and the gang. In fact, it was your idea to hang around Quarry that day.

You were already bored of doing nothing all day with those losers. So you decided it would be fun of you and the guys hung around quarry. Inticing your bully friends with the idea of children to torment. But sadly for them, no kids were to be found. So you started skipping rocks in the water to entertain yourself. Belch joined you, only to be interupted by a loud:

"Goddamn, it's hot!" Henry shouted, squinting his eyes in the Maine summer sun.

"It isn't that bad, you pussy." Patrick barked as he sountered behind him, looking for something to do. Some animal to kill.

"Too bad it ain't the season. We could have gone fishin'." Belch said as he threw a rock and watched it bounce across the surface.

"I hate fishin'," Henry spat,"You just throw them back anyways."

"Sometimes we cook em'." Vic stated as he sat tried sitting on one of the large rocks by the water. Only to jump and hiss in the pain. The hot surface practically cooking him. The boys and you chuckled for a moment.

"We could go down the ice cream parlor." You offered.

"Fuck that. Terry won't let me back in." Henry told you. Terry being the owner.

"Oh what'd you do this time?" You asked him. Patrick giggled to himself at the memory. Henry smiled and shook his head too.

"We snuck dead rats into the rocky road bucket when be wasn't looking." Patrick snickered.

"Oh gross! You freaks!" You cried at them as they laughed, throwing a rock at Patrick's foot. Which he dogged with ease.

"I'm never eating there again." Vic scoffed.

"No real loss. The pops at the corner store are better then his milk water." Belch shrugged.

"Ewww! Milk water!" You shouted with a laugh. The whole group burst into laughter at the words. It was replaced with silence and the sound of the water rushing between water. Henry stared at the water for a moment.

"I'm gonna take a dip." He stated as he removed his shirt.

"What? You ain't got your swim trunks." You told him. He didn't care. He threw his boots and jeans off. It was almost comical to see Henry in a pair of practically yellow tighty whities.

"Yeah...that sounds pretty nice actually." Vic agreed as he started to join Henry as he started walking into the water.

"You commin' Y/N?" Belch asked you, removing his shirt and looking down at you. You scrunched your brow in consideration. Looking over to a now shirtless Patrick. You licked your lips and couldn't but oggle the guy. Though you and Patrick weren't official, you had a thing for another. He caught you starring and gave a cocky grin. You shot your eyes back at Belch.

"Yeah. I think I will." You nodded and started to undress. Leaving yourself in your underwater. You walked into the water to your knees. Patrick was starring. His chest started to heave up and down, intent. You pressed your thighs together to get any sort of friction. It did take a geniuse that he was at waist level for a reason. The boys distracted themselves with tossing water and splashing in each other's faces. At one point, Henry splashed Belch pretty good. So he reared back and scooped up some mud. Throwing it down onto Henry's face. Who let out a pitiful cry. You all cackled at him. In the chaos, Patrick suddenly paused. He looked intently into the woods surrounding the water.

"Pat, you okay?" You asked him, trying to look where he was from behind him. Sneaking up closer and closer to him from behind. His head slowly turned to look down at you, and then he smiled.

"You don't see that?" He asked.

"See what?" Vic asked, looking too.

"I saw some kids in there. Watching." Still smiling, he looked back.

"Really? Where?"

"They must have run off." He looked back at you. "Lets get em Y/N." He gestured to the woods.

"What?" You asked.

"I ain't never seen you dig into a kid before. You gotta to hang with us. I wanna see you really..go for it." He leaned into you. You looked back at the guys, who weren't as confused as you, but were a little hesitant. They didn't see any kids.

"Fuck it. Go on you fags!" Henry yelled at you, still washing mud off his mug. Patrick leaped out of the water and practically ran into the woods before you made it out of the water, with no time to change or dry your clothes.

"Hey, Pat, wait for a fuckin' second!" You called after him as you mad into the woods. Struggling to follow him until you were a good few feet away from the quarry. Suddenly Patrick stopped in his tracks, letting you bump into his back. You grunted for a moment before looking up at him.

"I can't believe those fuckers fell for it." He laughed as he turned around to you. Wrapping his hands around your waist suddenly. "You didn't really think there were kids 'round here did ya?" He leaned in and planted a rough, passionate kiss on you. You let out a moan into his lips as he held. Quickly his hands worked as he felt you up. Working to remove your bra and grope your breasts.

"Fuck, Patrick." You moaned as he started to leave hickies on your neck. "Mmhhh, yknow you could have just asked." You chuckled. You let out a soft whimper when he reached down into your underwear. He knew how to make you squirm. Before you knew it, you were backed up against a tree naked and moaning his name into woods. Not caring who heard. He picked you up and hovered your wet pussy over his erection as he made out with you. Letting out a deep chuckle as he sunk into you. Reveling in the feeling of having you in the woods. Hard, and passionately. Nothing was better than this.

"Oh fuck yeah." He grunted into your neck as he bounced you on his cock. Gritting his teeth as he nails dug into your ass. You held onto him for dear life. Closing your eyes shut to better enjoy the moment. "Fuck, I love this pussy." He groaned into your cheek as he pressed against you. Fucking you faster and faster. Letting out another moaned as you wrapped your legs around his waist. Making you cum, moaning in satisfaction as he took his time. Cumming all over your belly and chest as he pleased. He quickly letting you go, letting you lean against the tree for a few deep breaths. He rested his forehead against the tree next to your head. "I just had to have you." He smiled at you as you caught your breath.

You practically ran back and jumped into the quarry when you got back. As a way to not have to explain why there was Patrick jizz all over you. Fortunately for you it worked. But regardless, you were pretty sure the boys knew what the two of you were up to. You were pretty loud.


	5. *The Day After

The moment you first became conscious, you were uncomfortable. Your eyes still closed, floating in the darkness of your own skull. You couldn't hear much, all was drowned out by the sound of a ceiling fan's loud hum from above. You felt the soft mattress beneath you, and the sheets that only partially covered your body. You felt sore. Everywhere felt sore and aching and this weird sensation of loud, numbing pain all over. You shifted to try and releave some of the pain, but it only made it worse.

You opened your eyes, and they burned as the daylight burned through them. Still, you were partially blinded. You let out a soft groan, and reached yours arms out to stretch. But when you did, your right hand hit something warm. You froze, and held your hand against the object that was slowly breathing. Pumping itself up and down with air. You turned your head and saw the blurry figure of another naked being.

You identified the scrawny figure next to you, and let out a small gasp. You pushed yourself up from the bed and made a mad dash to gather your clothes and dress yourself. You looked at the clock on his beside table, and decided you had a enough time to book it home and make it to school just a few minutes late. Knowing that his parents were probably still home at that hour, you made your get away through his bedroom window. Unaware that you had completely failed in your attempt to not to not wake him. As he watched you from his bed as you tripped into the bushes under his window and scurried off down the street.

Thank god you weren't too hung over that morning. A class of water and a good cold shower got you awake and kind of okay for the school. You got to the school about an hour late since you had to talk anways, no bus, no ride from friends. So you shuffled into your second period with a pale expression of exhaustion. Getting a good scolding from the teacher didn't matter, you shuffled to your seat and proceeded to make the smallest effort possible.

Sure that party last night was a rager, but you didn't think you had gotten THAT drunk. Not blackout drunk anyways. Yeah, you had been flirting with him for months and sure you had made out on a few occasions but, you hadn't exactly planned on sleeping with Patrick Hockstetter. Was it even any good? You couldn't remember. You didn't see Patrick around the school that day. Not with his friends, who smiled at you with knowing grins as you walked the halls. You weren't close with them, but they knew you and you knew them besides Patrick.

"Hey guys." You groaned as you walked past them. They gave waves and cheeky grins that made you roll your eyes. Guys are gross.

It wasn't until around your last class that you saw him. Well, his figure. Walking back from the bathroom to the class, you thought you saw a tall figure behind you. When you turned around, it darted down the hallway. It gave you the chills, and so you sped walked down the halls to class again.

It wasn't until the final bell wrang, and you were on your way to the buses when boney fingers gripped you. Pulling you behind the school where you were pinned up against a wall.

"Hey sexy." He hummed down at you.

"Fuck! Patrick, don't scare me like that!" You told him, as you tried to break yourself away, but failed.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked you with a grin.

"I was going to catch the bus home. I-"

"Don't worry 'bout that, Belch will drive you home with me." He told you, his smile unwavering and a nod of his head.

"What?"

"He drives all my girls around. Im the only one that gets em' anyways."

"Your girl?" You questioned with a tight brow. "Patrick, I'm sure last night was great and all but we just slept together I mean-" you tried to step away but once Patrick's smile faded, you were thrown back up against the all. He pressed his chest against yours to keep you there this time, and leaned his head down to whisper in your ear.

"Last night was nothing. But I fucked you, that makes you mine. I've had my eye on you for some time now, kitten. I've left my mark. And you're mine." He whisepred with a deep, low tone. He wrapped his fingers around your throat, and tightened his grasp for a moment. "You're my girl." He told you again. Letting his lips gently press against yours, and once you began kissing back, his grip tightened and became affectionate.

"I'm yours." You whispered back when he pulled away. And again, he smiled at you.

"Good girl."


	6. *Night Out

You had never gone to one of the school dances before. You found them loud, obnoxious, boring, and a little bit frightening if you were completely honest. Im mean, what teen your age doesn't have some for a crippling anxiety? You sure as hell do. Its apart of what made you so outwordly shy and sweet.

Nothing like your male counterparts. Your friends that had somewhat adopted you as one of their own. Perhaps they saw something in your laid back and boyish look, or your interest in the macabre. Either way, you stuck out like a sore thumb with the Bowerse Gang. They considered you one of their own at this point, but your induction wasn't too long ago.

They picked on you since you were something of a loner and a nerd. But all it took was the dumping and scrounging through your bag for Belch to be the first to find your hidden stash. One old, tattered, written in and used to hell book. A story about murders and crimes across country. They found that, and your hidden back of cigarettes, and your pocket knife.

Suddenly you weren't such a nerd. They picked on you for reading and still being a nerd, but slowly, they became your friends. You found them fun, carefree, entertaining. And your boyish ways made you fit right in. In a way, being apart of their group was liberating for you. You weren't a nerd anymore, you were the girl gang member.

Rumors started that you were their slut, that you fucked all of them to get in or some dumb shit like that. To get in, you had to shoot four bottles lined up on a fence in a row. It was easy, though the guys found it impressive, the imbeciles.

And now, you were dressed in the nicest thing you owned, leaning against a wall with the other four as you watched your peers awkwardly dance across the gym floor amungst the dim lights and shitty decorations. The gang got it in their heads that it would be fun to crash a school dance. So they chose Junior year spring fling to do so. It started with Belch spiking the punch, and now you watched and waited. But the thing about getting other people drink at parties, is that its not fun to watch until they're completely hammered. Which, only really happened to one or two people.

You wore a dress because, dress code. A summer dress that was cute, but wildly underdressed for the occasian. Such was custome. The boys barley wore nice things. Dress pants, maybe. Mostly jeans and untucked button up shirts. Belch's was even sleeveless which, he was nearly thrown out for by one of the shaperones for.

The funny thing about spiking the punch, was the shaperones and teachers were drinking it too. And so, by the second hour there, they were practically out of their way.

"Here." Patrick sauntered over to you from the table with two red cups in his pencil fingers. You looked at it, and took it from him. You sniffed it, and threw your eyesbrows up.

"Thats strong." You noted. He chuckled and began drinking.

"Drink." You ordered, and you obeyed. It burned going down.

"Oh god...thats...woo!" You shoot your head before taking another sip. Again, Patrick laughed at you. Patrick found you entertaining. It might have been the innocence in you. Might have been your interests, or or your personality. But it was probably the innocence you theorized. You and Patrick weren't too close, but close enough. He called you a friend, and you did the same. But in the back of your brain you considered him more. More of, eye candy. Yeah, thats what Patrick was. Eye candy.

"Y/N? Yer' not drunk already, are ya?" He asked you from above as he finished his drink. You had finished yours, and being the lightweight you are. Yes, yes you were a little tipsy. Not black out, but, yknow, drunk.

"What!? No! Hit me again!" You told. He took your empty cup and looked at you with that stupid grin.

"You sure?" He asked, humored by your spunk. You scrunched your brow and nodded your head.

"Yeah!" You told him. Still, mentally unsure. He left you to wait, leaning against the wall of the gym. Before you knew it, he was back. You chucked the damn thing just to prove a point. He watched you, his brows were thrown up when he realized you weren't kidding. You dropped the empty cup, and looked out onto the dance floor with a wild gaze as your body took a moment you process. You wobbled a bit.

"You...wanna go meet the guys outside for a smoke?" He asked you as you teetered there for a moment.

"No!" You shook your head and looked up at him. Looked him in the eyes no less, something you rarley did with anyone much less the guys. Even more less Patrick. "I wanna dance!" You declared, grabbing his wrist with the faux courage the alchohol gave you. You'd never intentionally touched him when you were sober.

"W-What?" Patrick let out a breathy laugh as you dragged him across the floor to the makeshift dance floor. Surrounded by other young teens that looked at you with confused, disaproving, and even disgusted gazes. But who gave a fuck? You felt free, buzzed off your ass.

Patrick stood aimlessly for a moment, watching yoi drunkenly dance with a huge smile plastered on his slender features. You took his hands in yours and threw them over your head and began dancing with him, much to his pleasure. He found you utterly adorable. The way you swayed from side to side and carelessly threw your head around so your hair flew threw the air. The only dance he really knew, was an awkward side to side shuffle, and grinding. But finding watching you to be much more fun, he didn't make an attempt. Besides, he was a rock type guy, not the gross radio pop they were playing.

You danced for a few minutes, smiling up at him as he smiled down at you. At once point, he leaned down to get closer, your heart nearly stopped.

"I'm gonna get another drink." He told you. You nodded in response and watched him slip away. You danced alone in place for a moment, too drunk to really give a fuck. You turned to watch him every so often. At first he was alone at the table, pouring himself a drink, and a taking sip before looking around to make sure no adult was watching. Then adding some more, what was it? Cheap vodka? From a flask in his pocket.

Suddenly he wasn't alone. At first it was just another girl pouring herself a drink, but then she leaned closer to Pat, and started chatting him up. You stopped moving, and just watched. Growing tense. Patrick smiled at her, and being shockingly polite, poured a little bit of the flask in his drink. She thanked him, and began drinking with him. Flirting. Shamelessly, flirting. That bitch.

You stomped over and forked yourself between the two of them, facing her. At first, you just starred at her as you heaved with rage.

"Hey Y/N." Patrick just said casually. You didn't pay him any mind. The girl looked you up and down, clearly confused.

"Can I help you?" She asked with a snobish high pitched voice.

"Yeah, fuck off." You spat.

"Exscuse me?"

"Fuck of...slut..." You growled, approaching her slowly. The shocked expression on her face made your blood boil with pride. As you got closer, she shoved you away. You took a second to stand there and process. Before you realed back and planted a solid fist in her cheek. She let out a helpless gasp and she triped over herself and fell to the solid wood floor with a smack. You moved to crawl over her, only to be wrenched back by a few strong hands and arms.

"Y/N! Y/N!" The sound of adult's voices shouting and scolding. Asking what just happened, what was wrong with you, so on and so forth rang out as you were pulled through the gym. Before you knew it, you were thrown out and into the parking lot. A teacher pointed a stern fingure at you as you stumbled around the parking lot. "You're lucking you don't get suspended! Or expelled!" They shouted before closing the doors.

"What the fuck was that about?" Henry spat from his place leaning against the wall outside. The guys had gotten a little bored and gone out to smoke a joint or two.

"Someone got jealous." Patrick chuckled as he walked out from the gym to follow you.

"I did not!" You shouted at him in your defense. "Bitch deserved it." Patrick walked up and took your arm in one hand, and began walking you away from the guys.

"Where ya'll goin'?" Vic called.

"That car! Don't wait up!" Patrick called back, pulling you across the lot. At one point he threw you in front of him and planted a firm spank on your butt. You gave a small yelp and he chuckled.

"The fuck are you doing?" You questioned him as you approached the car. You leaned on it, keeping your but away from him to avoid another spank. He smiled down at you, once again. Though this time, it was a little more suddle. His eyes were heavy and filled with desire.

"I'm getting what I want, suga'." He cooed as he pressed his chest to yours, placing one hand on the car to each side of you. You looked up at him, still buzzed.

"You're drunk." You told him, closing your eyes.

"Not as drunk as you." He chuckled and watched as you threw your head from side to side with your eyes closed. When you stopped, he took his chance. He leaned down and kissed you. You were helpless to him, his wants, his needs. You melted. His kisses grew passionate, needy, sloppy. You moaned as you threw your arms around him. His hands wondered your body, gropping and squeezing all he could. Eventually, he got the back door opened and got you to lay down inside. You took your own clothes off for him as he took off his. He climbed in with you, crawling over you before the closed the door.

"Didn't know you liked me like this." You chuckled as he grobbed you, aggressively.

"I didn't know you were such a naughty girl." He cooed into your neck before kissing and bitting it. You chuckled.

"F-Fuck off." You laughed together drunkenly. You barley noticed how wet you were, how hard he was. You didn't realize it until he was rubbing himself against you in preparation. He didn't even ask for permission. He slid inside as he pleased, and let out a satisfied moan. You held onto him as he started to thrust. Hard, deep. It got faster, hard and fast. Making you moan and cry his name as he fucked you, hard, in the back of the Trans Am. You lost yourself in that back seat as you came. You clung to him, digging your nails in his back and dragging them down as he continued.

"Oh fuck yeah." He growled in your ear as he pounded into you roughly. Driving you wild and closer and closer to your second orgasm.

"Yes yes yes!" You cried for him as you came again. Patrick grunted and scratched into your sides as he got himself off. Once he came, you panted and rolled your head back. Going completely lose and relaxed. You closed your eyes and reveled in the pleasure for a moment.

"Didn't know you'd be such a good fuck either." Patrick told you as he pulled himself away and started to get dressed.

"Yknow I'd heard rumors 'bout you Hockstetter. Didn't know they'd be completely wrong."

"Fuck off, you came!" He threw your clothes at you as yoy laughed at him.


	7. Meeting The Parents

You took a deep breath, standing on your front porch.

"You look pale." A voice took you out of your wirling head. You looked up at Patrick with wide eyes.

"Just...nervous." You shrugged it off, looking at your front door again.

"Well, if you need me to take your mind off it..." Patrick's hand slithered down and gropped your ass.

"Quit it!" You laughed and swatted a hand away. Three months together, he had to meet them eventually, right? Where they gonna like him? Probably not...No one liked Patrick. Not even you at first. You were a little shocked when he agreed to meet your folks. He wasn't the sappy, romantic, give her flowers and kisses type. Why was he okay with meeting your parents?

"We gonna go in or what?" He spat, his hand holding on firmly to your side.

"Uh...yeah!" You smiled, and opened the door. As soon as you heard that creeking sound, your stomach dropped.

"Hiiiii!" You heard your mother cry from the kitchen as you took a few steps in.

"Hey, mom!" You nervously shouted back.

"You're home." Your dad noted from the living. He sat in his chair and rocked as he watched something on Tv. The average 80s family.

"Hi Dad. Uh guys...theres someone I want you to meet." You squeaked as Patrick stepped in, and closed the door behind him. His head hung low on his shoulders as he looked around. It's not like he hasn't been in your house before. The two of you have been home alone together more times than you could count.

"I remember that counter." Patrick chuckled in your ear. He'd hoised you up and fucked you on your family's island counter. The thought made your cheeks go red.

"Oh, a new friend?" Your mother asked coming from the kitchen.

"Not exactly..." You scratched the back of your neck, and avoided eye contact as she entered the entryway. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw. Patrick looked right down at her, with heavy eyelids and a tight smirk.

"A pleasure to meet you Mrs. Tozier." He held out a hand. She looked him up and down before she reluctantly shook his hand with an awkwardly polite smile.

"Who the hell is this!?" Your father shouted from the living room. You looked over, and saw him reaching his head up to look at you. Finally paying attention. You walked Patrick into the living room, and stood behind the couch.

"Dad, this is Patrick. My...boyfriend." You struggled. The room fell silent. Your dad stared at Patrick, sized him up, practically inspected him.

"What the fuck!?" A shrill voice came from the dining room. You turned, and found Richie leaning in and starring.

"Richard!" Your mother scolded him. It made Patrick chuckle a little. She turned back to the two of you.

"Well Patrick...Y-you're welcome to stay for dinner." She forced a smile. That was awkward. It all was. Your eyes shifted from your plate on the table in front of you to your dad. He glared at Patrick and barley said a word. Your eyes went back to the plate, you took a bite, and looked back up at Richie. His glare matched your father's. Patrick seemed unbothered. Your mother just ate.

"Dinner is lovely Mrs. Tozier." Patrick stated between bites with little emotion. Like before, a rehearsed line. Before your mother had time to respond:

"What do your grades look like, Patrick? I'm curious." Your father spat. Patrick's glassy gaze shifted to him. He swallowed.

"I'm an A,B student sir." He wasn't lying. Patrick did shockingly well in school. It was still a mystery to you and your friends, which included the rest of the gang.

"Really?" Your father barked. "You don't look it." Patrick shrugged.

"Looks can be deceiving, sir." He looked back down and took another bite from his plate.

"Funny isn't it?" You tried to make light of it with a smile. It did nothing to change the tension in the room.

"Would you like more green beans, Y/N?" Your mother asked you.

"What are you gonna be when you grow up, Pat." Your father didn't let you answer. He called Patrick Pat....you don't call Patrick Pat, unless your his mother and even then he tolerates it. Patrick dropped his fork and knife on the plate, the clank of it wrang.

"Well Mr. Tozier, I'd like to be a doctor." Patrick looked up and gave a tight smile. His eyes narrowed at the middle aged man across from him. Your father huffed in amusement.

"A doctor! Huh! You!?" He laughed. Patrick noded his head, a controlled music. He was getting adgitated with your father. "What kind?"

"Surgical."

"Surgical huh?...Well I'll be damned..." The conversation faded back to silence. And then your mother found the opportunity to speak.

"Well I think that's wonderful, Patrick!" She chimed.

"Thank you, Mrs. Tozier." He nodded his head, and held his hands on his thighs.

"You know, Derry needs better doctors! Why, just the other day I was talking to my friend Sherry, and she told me~" she went on, and on. You ate your dinner, and nodded your head casually at her. But as she went on, you found fingets delicately slide up your thighs. Patrick head casually scooted closer, and ran his hands up and down your thigh. Getting closer and closer to. You chewed on your food harshly to keep yourself together. He rubbed his fingers against your clip through your panties, making you take deep breaths. He pushed your skirt back, and slid his hand in your panties, and went from there.

"Patrick!" A voice shouted. It nearly gave you a heart attack. Even his eyes went wide. You starred in the direction of Richie.

"What?" Patrick calmly asked, removing his hand.

"What are you doing with my sister!?" Richie shouted.

"Exscuse me?" He leaned forward and asked, clearly adjitated.

"What, the fuck, are you doing dating MY sister!" He shoutrd again.

"Richard!" Your mother scolded him again. Patrick leaned back in his chair and thought a moment. He looked at you, your parents, and back to Richie. He smirked.

"Well squirt," that made Richie seeth with anger, "I like her. I like your sister a lot." He smiled.

"Whatever! You're just using her to-"

"Shut up you little shit!" You screatched at Richie. It made Patrick chuckle a little.

"Y/N!" Your father scolded you for cursing.

"Sorry..." You apologized and held your head down again. A few more silent minutes passed before anyone spoke again. Once everyone was done eating, your mother leaned over Patrick to pick up his plate.

"Here Mrs. Tozier. Let me help you with that!" He offered, taking plates and following her to the kitchen.

"Oh...how kind of you Patrick!" She complimented. You stayed at the table with your father and Richie, who exscused himself to his room. Your father starred at you from across the table.

"You really know how to pick em' Y/N."

"He may look like a punk but he's-"

"He is a punk. And no daughter if mine is dating the likes of him." He crossed his arms.

"But dad!"

"No! When you tell that boy goodnight, you tell him its over. You hear me?"

"Well! Thank you for having, dinner was wonderful. But if you don't mind, I best be on my way." Patrick declared as he entered the room.

"If you must." Father barked.

"I'll walk you out!" You rushed out of the house. You stood outside your door again, and looked down at your feet.

"You ain't really gonna listen to your old man, are ya'?" Patrick asked as he looked down at you. You shrugged.

"I mean he's right Patrick, you're-"

"No I ain't." He interupted and quickly reached for you. He held your close by your waist and lovingly kissed your neck. "You no I won't do you wrong. When have I ever?" He leaned back and looked down at you with those eyes.

"Yeah but-"

"Sh sh sh shhh" He hissed as he leaned in and pressed his lips against yours. He kissed you so good. It gave you goosebumps how good it was. You kissed him back, and instinctively wrapped your arms around his neck. "Mmmhh thats my girl." He cooed softly. "See you tomorrow?" He slid his hands teasingly from your ass, up your back, and up your neck. He played with your hair before letting it fall. You nodded. He chuckled and gave you another kiss before he walked away.

"Bye!" You called.

"Bye baby!" He cooly called back before stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets and strolling down the street and out of sight. Fuck. You've got it bad.


	8. *Red Handed

School dances weren't your scene. Well, really nowhere was your scene. But your mom made you go with your friends. Who all kind of wondered away from you with their boyfriends. They danced while you stood leaning against the snack table watching and waiting for your date to arrive.

Could you really call him a date? It wasn't so much like he asked you or you asked him. It was just a general understanding that at some point your boyfriend and his friends would crash the spring bash.

You awkward sipped at your punch as you swayed back and forth in your incredibly hideously pink dress decorated with gawdy lace and fake flowers. Your mother picked out for you, obviously. You didn't even see him walk in. All of a sudden, out of the corner of your eye you saw a tall shadow figure. You turned to see a lanky boy swaying his arms as he walked towards you. Dressed in ill-fitting office casual. His pants were a little too short, and so was his shirt.

Behind him came three, equally awkward guys. His friends. Wearing old button ups and jeans. Belch wore a clip on bowtie over his short sleaved button up with jeans. Henry only owned one pair of dress pants and an old flannel. Vic was the only one who looked like he somewhat belonged.

"Oh, h-hey!" You stood up straight and watched as Patrick's gaze waved from the crowd to you. He looked you up and down and gave a hardy chuckle.

"What the fuck is this?" He snorted, pulling up your dress skirt. You swatted his hand away.

"My mom picked it out..." you explained with an embarrassed blush. He nodded and stood next to you as you watched the crowd for a moment as he spoke.

"Makes sense. Peggy has shit taste..." he waited a second, "personally, I'd rather see you in...nothing at all." He purred as he leaned in and down to your neck. Your cheeks flushed a bright pink.

"Patrick!" You scolded wtih shrill embarrassment. He giggled into your neck and he kissed the soft flesh. You pushed him a little farther away.

"Aw c'mon sweetie pie," he cooed jokingly, "put out a lil won't ya?" He hooked you by your waist and pulled you to him. It made a chill go down your spine. "Lets get out of here." He rocked you from side to side as music played, almost dancing with you. The way his hands glided across your body, and way he looked at you. Oh god. "I wanna see these nice tits you've been hidin'" His hands slid up and gave two quick gropes.

"Hey!" You swatched again and he just laughed at you. "Patrick, y-you know how I feel about-"

"I'll change that." He told you as his hands went back to your waist and he kissed your neck. He made you melt. "C'mon. No ones in the hallway. We can sneak out to the janitor's closet." He pulled you out towards the door and into the hallway. You couldn't fight him. You wanted him too. His lips kisses your hungrily, sloppily, as you made your way to the closet. He practically threw you into the room with giddy giggles. It shut tight behind you, and you were left alone in the dark.

"Oohhh Patrick." You moaned as he left hickies on your neck. He quickly got your dress unzipped and he let it fall to the floor with a loud 'huff' of fabric. He instantly went for your breasts. Gropping and squeezing. He played with your nipples as he kissed them and sucked. He breathed heavily as he chuckled to himself. He pulled you close to him as his hips curved up so he began grinding against you through his pants. You whimpered as he played with you.

"I knew it. I knew you had a rockin' bod!" He cheered and laughed.

"S-Shut up." You struggled. He pulled away and through the darkness you heard him remove and drop his clothes. Before you knew it, he turned you around and pressed you against the shelves. His long fingers ran over your as and he took a sharp breath.

"And what a great ass too!" He remarked before giving a good slap.

"Ah! Hey! I didn't say you could- ow!" He spanked you again. He did again, and again. It made you wild. You pressed your ass against his cock and he chuckled at you as he ground himself against you again. Enjoying the sweet little sounds you made.

"Oh thats it." He growled and pulled your panties down to your knees. A single fingers dragged from the front to the back before he inserted a finger. "Haha, so wet." He remarked.

"N-No....Patrick." You moaned. He took a moment to finger you first before he pulled his finger and placed it in his mouth. You heard a loud smacking sound.

"Oh hoho, what a taste." He growled before you felt his tongue. He licked, and sucked, and nibbled anywhere he could.

"Ooohh Ah!" You cried. You squirmed for him as he held your ass and moaned into your wet flesh. He stood, and wiped his mouth with a slurp before he adjusted himself. You felt his tip, and you opened your mouth to say something. "Patrick, I- oooohhh FUCK!" You barked as he slid deep inside. You shut your eyes tight and braced yourself. He only took a few good slow thrusts, before he got intense. It felt so good. You moaned his name as he held your hips and started really fucking you.

"Fuck Y/A," he grunted, "you're a wild one, huh?"

"N-No." You whimpered.

"Oh yes you are." He leaned forward as he hips kept slapping against your ass. He stuffed his face in your neck and pulled your hair. "You can't lie to me. Your body's telling me everything I need to know." He snacked a hand down to your clit and played with it.

"Ah!!" You cried in pleasure.

"Like how you're about to cum." You kept your head dead down as he drove you to orgasm, pausing his own movements. Suddenly there was a loud creeking sound and a bright light came. Your heart jumped. You were still cumming and there was nothing you could do.

"FUCK OFF!" Patrick screamed at what appeared to be a young kid who was attending the dance.

"Ahhhh!!! Run Eddie! He's killed her!" A voice cried before the door slammed shut. You road out your high before Patrick just went back to fucking you.

"P-Patrick they...oh god- we-"

"I told you. You're a wild thing." He growled with a smile as he fucked you, harder. He fucked you senseless in that closest for what felt like forever. Making you cum, god knows how many times. Your eyes were rolled in the back of your head and you were focused on your breathing when Patrick started to really struggle. He bucked irrationally and grunted. His nails dug into your skin as he lost himself. "G-Gah..ah..fuck!" He cried as he came. You panted and leaned against the shelves. He leaned against you. His arm out stretched to balance the both of you as his chin rested on your shoulder. "Mmmh my wild little thing." He finally cooed.

Suddenly, the door opened again and you would have panicked had it not been for the intense wokrout prior.

"Patrick!" A voice shouted. He looked up at Henry, who stood in the doorway. "What the fuck man!? We've been lookin' all over for you! Those fuckin' loser kids keep shoutin' about you killin' someone!"

"I'm busy!" Patrick yelled back.

"Get your dick out of your girl and lets go!" The door slammed shut.

"Come on. We'll give you a ride home." He got himself dressed and just barley helped you. You felt dizzy. When you were dressed, he walked you out by your waist. And when no one was looking, he stole a kiss on the cheek.


	9. *Blue Balls

You took a deep breath and sighed with exhaustion as the bus pulled up to the school. You watched students run around the school yard and dash in and out of the building. You were early. The school bell hadn't rung yet. You slowly stood up and strolled down the school bus isle and out onto the sidewalk. You stood there for a moment, and watched as others went about their business.

Your head whirled, you felt slightly nauseous and physically unstable. Like you could fall at any moment. You didn't move until you saw a long figure making long stides towards you. Patrick glared at you from across the yard as he came at you. So you simply tried walking away. Tried. He caught up to you. That's apart of how you knew he was real.

For the longest time you thought you were alone in the world, in the world you had created for yourself. You got what you wanted, when you wanted it, no one ever told you no. Except, for him. Your one and only equal. It terrified you at first and after a failed murder attempt involving drowning him, you settled down and finally accepted it.

But thats how Patrick started to think about you as the same. After you pushed his head under water, he was shocked, distributed even. How could anyone, especially a girl like you be capable of such a thing? He was enraged with you after that, but got over it after he came to the conclusion that you weren't real. You were a creation of his subconscious to provide him with some entertainment and challange. So he kept you around.

"Don't you fuckin' run from me Y/L/N!" Patrick hisses as he reached a hand out and swiftly grapped your bicep. He pulled you back harshly and caught your other arm with his other to keep you there.

"Fuck off Hockstetter!" You shouted back. You really just wanted to be alone. Especially now. You see, you had been feeling sick and dizzy and like shit for weeks. Practically an entire month and when your period didn't arrive...you peed on a stick. The second line told you your fate, and it confirmed your belief. Patrick was real. How else would you get knocked up? No other guy ever had before.

"You been avoiding me all goddamm week, the fuck is wrong with you?" He shook you as he growled between gritted teeth.

"Let me go, whore." You tried to shrug him off but you got too lightheaded and he was too strong.

"Answer me, bitch." He ordered, leaning down and starring into your glassy eyes. Name calling was just, apart of your relationship. You had been wondering if you should tell him or not. Another reason you knew he was real, you never knew how he was going to react. You took deep, heaving breaths as you starred at him. When you didn't answer he shook you again.

"I'm fuckin' preggers goddamn it, quit shakin' me!" You hissed as you closed your eyes and covered your head with your hands. Your headache was blinding when he did that. Patrick paused. He just starred at you with a furrowed brow and a glare. "What?" You asked when he didn't say anything.

"You're fuckin' with me."

"No I ain't! Now leave me alone!" He let you pull away from him. You looked at him another moment before you started walking away again. He followed.

"Prove it!" He demanded.

"What, you want me to rip open my guts?" You shouted back.

"Prove it, goddamn it!!" He pushed your shoulders forwards so you'd trip up slightly. Your stumbled for a second but reached back into your back to pull out the tiny stick. He snatched it from your hand and starred down at it. "What the fuck is this?"

"A pregnancy test you dumbass." You hissed quietly as you snatched it away. "Two lines means pregnant."

"That doesn't prove anything!" He cried. He was stalling, in denial. He didn't want you to be pregnant, the idea was forgien to him. Babies were forgien to him, anything sweet and gentle and soft was forgien and he hated it all. But more than anything, he was fearful. This meant something more than just responsibility and young parenthood. It meant you were real. It meant that you were capable of creating a third life other than his and yours. It shook him to his very core.

"Fuck you it doesn't!" You yelled as you walked on to Derry High's front doors.

"The hell are you two screaming about!?" Henry demanded as he, Belch, and Vic approached you. You starred at Henry, not wanting to indulge in any of his bullshit. Once you had considered Henry real, but soon you realized that he was just a pest.

"Bitch is knocked up!" Patrick blurted.

"Gee, I wonder who could have DONE THAT!" You shrieked at him before entering the school. He chased after you.

From there on, Patrick followed you around when he wasn't held up in class or bullying. He was particularly cruel that day. Broke some kid's nose even. He wouldn't leave you alone, going through the 7 stages of grief. The initial shock was first, denail, anger towards his peers and even you. Bargining when he asked you to get rid of it, and you refused. That triggered a short lived depression when he went silent all lunch. And now, he was teating you. He was acting like the conversation never happened. He had his arm around you as you leaned against a wall after school. He leaned down and started kissing your cheek, which led his lips all the way down to your neck.

"What the fuck are you doin?" You asked him as he kissed and nibbled at your neck. He even turned to place himself in front of you so he could rub and grope you as he pleased. "Hey, Pat, cut it out." You hissed as your tried to get him off of you. You felt stronger now, not great, but better.

"Come home with me." He told you.

"Fuck off. I'm going home." You groaned back as you pushed on his chest.

"Come on hot stuff, you can't get anymore pregnant, might as well-"

"Oh suck a dick!" You shouted as you managed to push and slit your way away from him. You ran to the bus stop where you hopped on and made it home safley. You just wanted some fuckin' peace and quit. Which, you had. Up until about 3am.

You laid there in bed, getting what little sleep you could. Peaceful, quit, sweet, as innocent as you could get. But all that went to shit when you heard your window slide open. Goddamn it. You opened your eyes and watched an almost demonic figure crawling into your room.

"Fuck off Patrick." You groaned and tried to roll over in bed.

"Awww don't be mad, sweet thing." Patrick cooed as he crawled into your bed with you. He was on top of you instantly with his hand sliding up and down your soft skin. "I've been thinking about you all night."

"Why don't you just go jerk off?" You grumbled.

"It aint the same baby." He moaned as he ran his hand up your ass. He gave a small purr. "Besides, you've been blue ballin' me all week. You gotta throw me a bone." He whispered into your neck. If there was anything about Patrick that was good, it was that he was a good seducer. He knew how to touch you and make you melt.

"Patrick..."

"C'mon baby. You won't regret it, I promise." He pulled up your oversized pajama shirt up other your head. That left you in just panties. He threw your covers off of you, and starred down at you. He really did love your body. In defiance, you turned over on your belly. Patrick, not picky, gave a sly smile. He straled your legs so he could easily pull down your panties and reveal your ass alone. He groped and ran his hand up and down your cheeks before he spreas them apart. Suddenly, he had himself an idea. He pulled off his shirt and pulled down his pants before laying down on his stomach too.

"Pat, what are you?" You looked back but took a deep gasp when he placed his tongue flatley on your click and licked up all the way up to your ass. You gave a long moan. Patrick stayed there. He licked and sucked at your ass as he his kept your cheeks aprt for him. After all, there was nothing Patrick wouldn't do for the pleasure of seeing you moaning because of him. He chuckled at your reaction, at your enjoyment. He ate you out as he pleased until you sufficiently wet enough for him to place a finger at your entrance, and press in. "Ah! Patrick, no-I- ah." He fingered your ass until you could take a second. It didn't hurt nearly as much as you thought. Patrick had never fucked your ass before, but he had toyed with you.

He started eating once more before he sat up, and stratled your legs together. Your felt his hard cock on your bare ass cheeks before he spread them apart once again. Your hreat bear furiously in your chest. Was he really going to? You let out a sudden gasp as he suddenly pressed the head of his cock into you. You squeaked as he pushed on, making you grip the sheets.

"Aaaahaha...fuck." Patrick sighed as he slid himself all the way in. So deep. Soon he started to thrust in and out. Letting a large strand of spit drop from his mouth onto your ass for additional lubricantion when he needed. You whimpered and squeaked as he fucked your ass. He pressed his hands onto the small of your back as his pace sped up and he started fucking you harder and harder.

"Oh...god..." You chocked out, it made him chuckled.

"You gonna cum?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. He took one hand and reached out and reached his hand around your neck to pull your head up. He turned your head and kissed you roughly. "You gonna cum for me?" He cooed as your orgasm approached you. You closed your eyes tight as you went dizzy. Your bit your lip to keep yourself from screaming as you came. Patrick chuckled again and continued fucking you until you felt him jerk and twitch. He grunted loudly and his thrusts got harder and faster. "Ohh fuck, oh fuck yeah y/n." He growled before his jaw dropped and gasped. He came inside your ass.

"Ha...ah...fuck..." You panted as Patrick slowly pulled himself out of you. He leaned forward and kissed you again.

"I figured you'd like that. Don't wanna hurt the baby after all." Patrick's logical was flawed.

"Fuck you." You growled and it made him laugh.


End file.
